Don't you trust me?
by Kathleen Abaestian
Summary: The smoke clung to air. The only sound was that of labored breathing. Then the click of a gun echoed through the room. Danger. No safe place. Their only hope for was to trust. But, could anyone ever truly trust anyone else?
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Agent Cody Banks, but I do own everything else._**

* * *

She strode confidently into the room. The power that hung around her waist made her feel able to do anything. In the other door her partner slid, he turned around saw her and quirked an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and reached to her belt. The unimaginable things that hung there! A lipstick that turned into a laser, a hairbrush that shot sharp quills at the flick of her wrist. As she mulled over her new found weapons a smell caught her attention. a burning smell, then she saw it. The fiery smoke swirling straight towards her! She jumped for the door. Too late! The smoke and the wind filled the room. But not until she'd seen her former friend, Mason Carlson stalk in after the smoke. That loony bin! Didn't he realize that there were innocent teenagers here? No time to think! She flipped out her tracking device and stumbled in the direction it showed her "friend" to be in. Mason was easy to track ever since she'd planted that device in his water that now coursed through his blood. Her pen gun on the ready she moved farther into the depths of the room. Lungs screaming in pain she staggered just as the tracking device beeped just as her hand fell upon something. "Elizabeth," The voice came muffled as though through a mask. "Come," She didn't move. Not only could she not move, there was no way she was following the enemy. "Don't you trust me?"

"No!" Those were the last words out of Elizabeth's mouth before darkness took control of her mind. The next thing she knew she was laying on a cold pallet in a dark cell. "Mason..." the words hurt her dry throat. Her brain emerged from darkness. "Idiot!" was her word. Elizabeth normally known as Eliza stared at her waist. Her weapons were gone. "He's gonna pay!" immediately she rose feeling her boot's heel was heavy she clawed it off. In the high heel was a hidden phone. The text illuminated the room. Send help with tracking device. _Mr. Alestar's son has_ _down his job, I am locked up! Please hurry Evan, no jokes here_. She flipped the phone back into her heel. _Nice one Eliza, why do you never think?_ She thought.

Up on the surface of the earth Evan's phone beeped. He'd made it out of the smoke but he hadn't found Eliza. Elizabeth's message flashed on the screen. Evan tightened his gloves. His dark glasses hid the worry in his eyes as he sprinted to his motorcycle. Mason! he was the one who'd set the smoke bomb! But what was he trying to accomplish? The options were endless. Mason's dad Alestar wanted complete control of the United States no strings. Evan and the Company he and Elizabeth worked for were fighting Alestar and his allies. So most likely Mason wanted info. Unfortunately he wouldn't be getting any. Evan typed in a code and clicked send. That code would break through any lock. Eliza would escape and they'd meet at the rendezvous. It all seemed so simple. Yet around the next bend on the highway, Everything Evan knew would change.

Mason stared at the flashing screens on the wall in front of him. He tried to tune out his father's triade but it wasn't working. "Come on son! I need action and I need action now! I want the United States cowering at my feet! Do you hear me?! I want complete control, I want to be the complete ruler!" Mason rolled his eyes. _How many times had he heard that? Complete control! _The noise grated on his ears. Just as he was about to fall asleep a blinking light appeared on the closest screen to him. Access granted. Flashed on every screen. Then a warning notice _New administrator in charge _Then all the screens went black. Mr. Alestar Mason's dad stopped yelling mid sentence. "What have you done?" He screamed.

"Me! Me! It's ALWAYS me! Right after I go and capture that agent that has all the knowledge we need you're blaming me!"

"Wait! Who'd you capture?"

"Agent Elizabeth!"

"No! Son, can't you see the connection?"

"What connection? You're making zero sense..."

"If you have an agent in our HQ then all the screens go blank... and they that some one else has taken over control just who exacty am I thinking of?"

"Elizabeth is locked up!"

"You can never be too careful around our enemy agents!" Mr. Alestar growled as he stomped out the door. Mason stared after his dad in surprise. _I'm never good enough! I can never it right! Well, I'll show him! _Were his last thoughts before he clicked open his lap top.

Using the code Evan had sent her, Elizabeth opened her cell door then tapped into the master computer. _Access Granted_ Her cell phone blinked once then she was in. Opening all doors for an easy escape was simple. A click of a button. Down the unmanned corridors she ran. This was too easy. But here she was out of the building and standing in the wide open. Flicking open her cell she dialed Evan. "Hang up!" Evan's voice blasted her ear. Then a strange unearthly sound filled her ear that was pressed to the phone. Screaming then an explosion.

"Evan? Evan!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Eliza?" A boy's voice asked.

"Cody?" Eliza was startled. She hadn't heard from him since the beginning of this frenzied fight.

"Eliza, meet me at HQ!" Cody yelled.

"Wait! What's?" the line went dead. Elizabeth paused. Something didn't seem right. It might be a trap or it might not. A click of a gun came from behinde her.

"Move, and you're dead!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay sorry I put up that other chapter 2 and well I kinda didn't think about it and now I want to change it so, sorry if you really liked it... here's the replacement... and bonus! It's longer! **

* * *

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, seriously! How many times would some one say that? She thought for a minute longing for all the cool gadgets the lab guy made. All of hers were gone. So instead she slowly she turned around. "Hey! I said not to move!" The Skinny guard's hands were shaking on the trigger. He just might accidentally pull it… Eliza reached out suddenly and wrenched the gun from his hands. He stood there stunned. Eliza cocked her head and grinned,

"Good bye," She knocked his feet out from under him then whacked the side of his head. He was out cold. No more time to waste Eliza's heels clicked on the pavement as she sprinted out the exit.

Just as Evan had rounded the turn in the highway a dark green mist had started to swirl around the mountain nearest to him. He remembered it clearly there had been no smell, no feeling just silence as the mist crept down upon the cars around him. No engine noises, nothing. Then the loudest bang he had ever heard or felt ripped through the valley. The ground turned into waves and made Evan fight for control over his bike. Trees were falling. Building after building was being flattened. Screaming people. Evan desperately radioed HQ, "Cody! I need back up!" Agent Cody Banks was Evan's second favorite person to work with when Eliza wasn't around. After Cody yelled that he was on his way, Even saw the monster truck hurtling for him! He wrenched the bike desperately and then at the last moment jumped, rolling to the side of the road. It was then that the mist began again…

Cody ran for his helicopter. On the phone it had sounded like, like, Cody didn't know what. But something exciting! Ever since he'd been assigned to work with Evan and Eliza his career had gotten a lot more exciting. Or maybe it was because Mr. Alestar trying to take over the USA… yah, that was probably it. Evan and Eliza had been trained like he had been. Now they were all in for what he like to call the ultimate challenge. While thinking all this Cody had arrived over the valley Evan' s tracker had indicated. Below Cody a green mist hid the city. As he circled down the buildings began to take shape. Well they weren't exactly buildings they were more like mounds of rubble. Then just as Cody was about to try to find a place to land he noticed about 15 helicopters flying towards him. Worst of all, these helicopters had Alestar's mark on them!

Evan stared at the sky there! He saw Cody! The boy was swinging down a rope ladder held by the co-pilot. Evan ran to meet Cody. "Dude! What the heck is going on here?" He yelled.

"I think it's Alestar again," Cody groaned. Evan rolled his eyes, something he and Eliza did a lot.

"Did he ever learn that Seattle is the biggest city around here, not Issaquah?"

"I don't think so," Cody laughed but was cut short by another louder explosion, and both boys landed on the ground. Then in the midst of the cracking of the pavement and collapsing of buildings came the Batman theme song. Evan grabbed his phone. "Hang up!" He yelled then another explosion sounded and Evan threw the phone to Cody. Cody yelled to the person on the other end to meet at HQ then hung up. "Why's you yell hang up?" Cody yelled in Evan's ear.

"Because I think they're tracking my phone!"

"Who?"

"Alestar!"

"How?"

"I sent Eliza a message, they have my number now!"

"Oh this is great! Just great!"

"We need to get away from my phone!"

"Come on!" Cody yelled as he dove for an abandoned Mini Cooper. The two boys got in turned on the engine and drove like mad men around the giant split pieces of the road.

Mason was so mad! He pounded the keys on his lap top. This will show dad! He clicked send command. Then turned and ordered a tall guard to send out 15 helicopters to Issaquah. The guard didn't argue even though he thought the kid was crazy. Mason clicked release and then watched on web cam as the green mist enveloped the city. Now to blast the stupid people's ears! He clicked another button and set off the earthquake. He loved doing this! Buildings collapsing! This was totally wicked awesome! Little did he know what his dad had planned. It was way worse then this!

Eliza raced into HQ yelling for Tad the lab guy. He was no where to be seen. "Calm down, This is totally normal," Eliza's cool voice lasted for only one sentence then suddenly she jumped up and down. "What's going on?!?!?!?"

Cody ran into the room closely followed by Evan. "You made it!" Eliza cried.

"Duh! Do you really think an earthquake and a mist could stop us?" Evan crowed.

"I guess not..." Eliza giggled. Cody looked around the room.

"Where's Tad?" He asked.

"I don't know..." Eliza said while chewing on her lip. Cody reached the back of the room. The main computer's hard disc was gone.

"Evan, you said that they were tracking us with the number you sent on Eliza's phone. I don't think that's what happened. I think that Tad was tracking us," Cody stated calmly.

"He always tracks us!"

"What if he was tracking us from some where else?"

"Why would he do that?"

"You are so dense! He's switched sides!" Cody yelled. All patience lost he stormeed around the room. Evan and Eliza looked shocked. Cody was quickly learning that to trust someone was a very risky thing to do, and trusting Tad was a very stupid thing to do.

* * *

**So that's the new chapter 2! What do you think? PLEASE review! I really really want feed back! BTW which chapter did you like better?**


End file.
